


You

by Qualyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qualyn/pseuds/Qualyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry receives something unexpected in the morning post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Long time ago, converstation about drarry and a gif later, this little ficlet was born. 
> 
> Not betaed

 

_What the hell am I doing ?_  
  
That was the recurring thought in Harry’s mind ever since he left the Common Room. Surely something had to be wrong with him for him to actually do this. It was madness. It was most probably a trap.  
  
Damn you, Malfoy.  


* * *

  
  
The letter had been delivered during breakfast along all other post, surely not to seem suspicious. Rather a moot point because Harry was pretty sure the face he made as he read the letter wasn’t the expression one usually wore while reading correspondence.  
  
 **Quidditch stands, tonight at 10pm.  
  
** **Come alone, we need to talk.**  
  
 **D.M.**

  
  
Eyes wide, Harry looked up from the letter to the Slytherin table and found himself staring at the empty seat of one Draco Malfoy.  
  
He searched for him on the table, but to no avail. He hadn’t showed up.  
  
Frowning he looked back down at the letter. What could Malfoy want with him ?  
  
"Everything alright, mate ?"  
  
Jerked away from his musings by the sound of his best friend’s muffled voice, as he was as usually speaking with his mouth full, he quietly folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He looked at him, smiling slightly:  
  
"No, it’s nothing."  
  
 _He’s up to something, I know it._  


* * *

  
  
Harry managed to feel exhausted by dinner after a day of doing almost nothing. It was all Malfoy’s fault. He hadn’t even seen the ferret all day long, so he didn’t have the chance to confront him about the letter.  
  
The only way he had to know what it was all about was to actually show up.  
  
But he didn’t trust him one bit. He knew Malfoy was planning something. Maybe he shouldn’t go.  
  
The doubt kept pestering him the entire day, not giving him a second of rest, and so by dinner he was feeling worse for wear.  
  
Malfoy wasn’t there too, but that was expected.  
  
And so, by the time everyone was entertaining themselves in the Common Room, Harry stood up from his seat in front of the fireplace, gave a flimsy excuse of being tired to Hermione and went up the stairs in the guise of being knackered and wanting nothing more than to collapse in his bed and sleep until noon tomorrow.  
  
Naturally what he did was to grab his Invisibility Cloak, slip past everyone, out of the Tower and on his way to the Stands.  
  
He would go to the bottom of this.

 

* * *

 

  
It was a windy night.  
  
The sound of the howling wind seemed to dance between the wood stakes that supported the seats feet above the ground.  
  
Malfoy was already there. Some patches of ground had been charmed to glow softly, guiding him right where the Slytherin wanted him.  
  
But said Slytherin was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I’m here Malfoy.", he said, in hopes to lure Malfoy from whichever shadow he was hiding in.  
  
And lure him he did. A tall and lean shape moved forward in a corner before him, and there he was.  
  
Draco Malfoy, taller than ever, completely dressed in black, as pale as usual but with a haunted look in his yes. He said nothing, just looked at him.

 

  
  
Uncomfortable, Harry decided to cut to the chase.  
  
"What is this all about Malfoy ?"  
  
He said nothing still,but his eyes kept roaming his face.  
  
"Or you answer me or I’m leaving. What. do. you. want.?"  
  
Malfoy exhaled, as if in defeat.  
  
"You."


End file.
